The present invention relates generally to vehicle accessories and more particularly, to a flexible cover or shield adapted for placement over the exterior surface of a vehicle window, such as the windshield. The cover protects the windshield from various environmental factors including the buildup of frost, snow, ice and dirt. The cover is also adapted to reflect sunlight thereby substantially preventing the penetration of ultraviolet light and the buildup of heat in the interior of the vehicle.